


Secretly Kinky

by littlefirefly31



Series: Kink/Request Fics [19]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, Padacock, Size Kink, shy!Jensen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-09
Updated: 2014-07-09
Packaged: 2018-02-08 04:43:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1927023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlefirefly31/pseuds/littlefirefly31
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: I was wondering if you could please considering writing one with shy/virginal!Jensen from 'I Guess I'll Try It' trying out the kinky stuff Jared mentioned but with a addition of this fill's padacock/sizekink</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secretly Kinky

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it!!

Jensen liked sex. He wasn’t in any way opposed to sex. Just… kinky sex. Maybe his friends made fun of him for being so vanilla. But Jensen didn’t want to get tied up and whipped or spanked with a paddle. It made him shudder, but not in a good way. Jensen didn’t want to experiment in the bedroom. His old boyfriend had left because Jensen refused to try anything.

Jared was a really wonderful boyfriend. He understood Jensen’s opposition to kinky things in bed, probably because he was the most understanding person in the world. Jared never pressured him to do anything he was uncomfortable with.

Of course, Jensen had one possible, tiny, kink. And it wasn’t really that big of a deal. Maybe, _maybe_ , Jensen had a thing for Jared’s dick. Jensen really wouldn’t be blamed for it. His dick was _huge_. Like, seriously huge. It was the one kink Jensen allowed himself. And really, who could blame him? Jared’s dick could turn even the straightest of men gay.

But it’s not like he could just _tell_ Jared that he was size queen. He didn’t think that Jared would be repulsed by it, hell Jared would probably even like that Jensen had a thing for his cock, but _Jensen_ was embarrassed by it.

Maybe the size kink could translate into other kinks? Jared definitely wanted to try new things in the bedroom. If Jensen could accept this one kink, maybe he could accept more. Not _all_ of them required Jensen to be in some sort of pain.

Jared and Jensen were sitting at the kitchen table when Jensen broached the subject. “So, about, um, the bedroom.”   
Jared munched on a green bean. “Do you want to repaint it? I always thought blue was more of a color for a baby’s bedroom.”

“No!” Jensen spluttered. “I was thinking more about… sex.” Jensen realized the rest of the sentence. “What? Blue is for a baby’s room? I _love_ that blue!” And damn, wasn’t _that_ ironic. Jensen was as prude as a little kid.

“Baby, the blue is fine. I like it too. It’s dark enough to be considered adult.” Jared smiled reassuringly. “And why do you want to talk about sex?”

Jensen shifted uncomfortably. “I just don’t want… I mean, are you—are you satisfied with our sex? Because I know that I get uncomfortable around the topic and I just want you to know that it’s not that I don’t like you I’m just generally not interested in sex—no, wait, I _am_ interested in sex, but not kink, but I could try it, if you wan-,”

“Jensen!” Jared grabbed his hand. “Take a deep breath, okay?”

Jensen nodded and took a deep breath in, and then out. “Okay.”

“Jensen, I don’t need to try out crazy, kinky things with you to be satisfied with our sex. I knew when I got into this relationship that you weren’t comfortable with things like that.” Jared smiled at him and Jensen felt a warm rush of comfort flow through him.

“I just want to make sure that you’re okay with the fact that I’m not very adventurous.” Jensen picked at a stray string on the tablecloth.

He didn’t notice Jared had moved to sit right in front of him until his strong hand tipped Jensen’s head up to him. “Sweetie, I’d be happy having completely ordinary, wonderful sex with you for the rest of my life as long as it’s with you.”

“You sap,” Jensen teased. “You’re really okay with it?”  
Jared winked. “Trust me, I don’t need to tie you to the bed to have fun in bed with you.”   
Jensen blushed. “Ugh, that sounds so weird.”   
“My blushing virgin,” Jared chuckled.

“Oh, fuck you,” Jensen retorted.

Jared kissed his temple. “You know, all this talk about sex is making me horny.”   
Jensen smirked and noticed the bulge in Jared’s pants. His big, beautiful cock was impressive, even under the denim. Jensen tentatively reached a hand out and ran it down the zipper. He wanted his mouth around Jared’s dick right now. Jared groaned. “Jen, you’re gonna kill me.”   
Jensen slid out of the chair and onto his knees. “At least you’ll die happily.”

 

 

 So, Jensen still hadn’t told Jared that he was addicted to his cock. It wasn’t something that you could just drop into casual conversation. “Hi honey, how was your day, I have a size kink, what do you want for dinner?”

No. Not gonna happen.

But Jensen had the sinking suspicion that Jared caught on. Jared wasn’t much for dirty talk, but recently he’d been slipping random comments during sex or while Jensen was blowing him. Little things at first, and now phrases like, “such a slut for my cock” and “take it Jen, I know you love it”, which, surprisingly, turned Jensen on. He could have been a porn star if it weren’t for his aversion to everything that happened in porn videos.

Jensen started to wonder what _else_ Jared’s cock could do to him. They’d only done basic things, but experimentation wouldn’t be _that_ bad. And Jared would give him a safeword, right? So anything that Jensen didn’t want, he could stop.

The best way to bring this up was to meet it head on. “I want to experiment. In bed.”

Jared choked on his coffee, and yeah, maybe talking about this first thing in the morning wasn’t entirely thought out. “You want to what?” Jared asked when he got his breath back.

“I want to try things in bed. To make our sex life more interesting.” Jensen was bright red at this point. “I figured that we could each do some research and then decide.”

“Jensen, I already said it’s okay that we can keep it, you know, normal,” Jared reminded.

Jensen huffed. “But maybe _I_ want to try these things. It’s not that I’m bored. But I want to try these things.”

“Okay,” Jared agreed. “Is there anything in particular you want to try?”

Jensen hadn’t actually gotten that far. “I’m still going over things.”

“Okay.” Jared kissed his cheek. “I’m going to work, babe. See you when I get home?”

“’Kay.” Jensen went straight to the computer and started researching. It was amazing how many things people were into. Apparently watersports was not having sex in water. Felching, infantilism, puppy play, sounding—there were all sorts of things that Jensen hadn’t ever heard of. After the initial shock to the exact extremes people went to get off, whipping seemed almost tame.

Jensen still wasn’t completely sold on any of the kinks. He made a list of every one that he’d read, and then crossed off the ones that he absolutely would not do. It didn’t take long for Jensen to cross most of the “activities” off. When he was left with nothing, Jensen sighed. “I’m never gonna find something.” He remade the list and more thoughtfully crossed things off.

He was left with two things this time, orgasm denial and bondage. They were fairly mild in compared to everything else Jensen had looked at. This way it could satisfy both Jared and Jensen. And Jared would take care of him. Jensen had no doubts of that.

*  
“So, I have a proposal,” Jensen announced. “And you might think it’s crazy. Or you might think _I’m_ crazy. But hear me out.”

“You know I always do,” Jared replied.

“I want to try things in the bedroom. New things. I did some research and I, uh, I came up with these things.” Jensen pushed the list across the table rather than speak aloud.

Jared scanned over it. “You want me to tie you up?”  
“You know. If you wanted to. I’d be okay with it.”   
Jared sighed. “I’m not going to do anything you’re ‘okay with’. I want to do something because you _want_ it.”

_I want your huge ass cock up my ass_ , Jensen thought. “I do want this. I’m just bad at…” Talking about kinky things. Being a normal human being. Communicating in general. “Talking.”

“Okay. Okay, baby, we can do this.” Jared’s pupils were already blowing wide with lust. “When do you want to do it?”  
 _As soon as possible so you can split me open with your dick_. Jensen blushed. “Um, tonight?”

Jared groaned and crossed his legs. “The things you do to me, I swear, Jen. Someday you’re going to kill me.”

Jensen brightened. Jared hadn’t laughed or denied Jensen this. He was patient and accepting. Was now a good time to tell Jared that Jensen was addicted to his dick? Maybe he could wait until they were fucking and then blame it on the sex. Yeah, that’s what he would do.

Jared guided him up to the bedroom. He was lost in the feeling of his boyfriend’s hands pushing him forward, his hard cock pressed against his back through the denim of their jeans. Jensen wanted Jared so badly it ached.

“What should I tie you up with?” Jared asked. “I don’t have anything.”  
Jensen blushed. “I may have gone out and bought some ropes. And they better be worth it because going into a sex shop was the most embarrassing experience of my life.”

Jared threw back his head and laughed. “I can hardly picture you in a sex shop. Oh, sweetheart, next time you must let me go with you.”   
“You’re a horrible boyfriend and I hate you,” Jensen grumbled. They reached the bedroom and Jensen eagerly flopped onto the bed spread eagle.

Jared watched him hungrily. “I want to take a picture of you right now. You have no idea how sexy you look.”

Jensen’s gaze flicked to Jared’s obvious bulge. “I have some idea.”

Jared smirked. “Strip.”

Carefully and slowly, Jensen removed one article of clothing after another. It was teasingly slow and from the look on Jared’s face, he knew Jensen was doing it on purpose. 

Jared growled and Jensen felt the soft bindings wrap around his wrists and ankles and then tied to the bed posts. “All tied up like a pretty little package. _My_ pretty little package, my Jensen.”

“Yours,” Jensen agreed. “Now, if you could get on with the fucking, that would be superb.”  

“Pushy bottom,” Jared mocked. “I should punish you.”

Jensen’s cock twitched and he found that he wanted that. He flushed at his own desires. Maybe he was kinkier than he originally believed. “Are you going to stay clothed all night?” Jensen asked in an uncharacteristic show of boldness.

“Maybe. Maybe that’s how I’ll punish you. You’ll be tied up naked completely at my mercy,” Jared debated. Jensen’s shuddered. “Got a humiliation kink, Jen?”

Jensen blushed. God, he hated his blush. “Jay…”   
“No worries, baby. I’m gonna take care of you,” Jared promised. “I’m gonna make sure that you like this.”

Jensen nodded. He trusted Jared implicitly. “I know.”   
Jared ran his hands over Jensen’s smooth skin. “Where to begin.” He tapped his chin thoughtfully. “Wanna suck my cock, Jen?”  
Jensen’s mouth watered at the image of choking on Jared’s dick. “Yeah,” He whispered.

“I can’t hear you.”

Jensen cleared his throat, embarrassed. “Yes, I want to.”   
“You want to what?” Jared pushed.

Jensen groaned. “I want to suck your cock,” He muttered. He really hoped Jared didn’t make him repeat it. His cheeks were firetruck red.

Jared slowly stripped his clothes off. Jensen was close to coming just looking at every one of Jared’s taught, defined muscles and the miles of tan skin. His smirking boyfriend moved to straddled Jensen’s chest so his cock was painting precome over Jensen’s lips. He opened his mouth invitingly and Jared slid his dick inside. Jensen twirled his tongue around the throbbing organ but had very little room to bob his head.

“Gonna fuck your mouth, okay Jen?” Jared said. Jensen rolled his tongue across Jared’s slit and hoped it got the message across. Apparently it did, because Jared started to pull his dick out of Jensen’s mouth and then shove it back in. He went slowly at first and Jensen sucked and licked as much as he could. He could barely get air in with Jared’s cock down his throat. He relaxed his gag reflex as much as possible so he could deep throat his boyfriend. Jared moaned and his full balls pressed against Jensen’s chin when he pushed back in.

He was close to coming, Jensen could tell. He prepared himself for Jared’s rush of come but instead, Jared pulled his dick out of Jensen’s mouth. He whined and looked questioningly up at Jared. “I want to come inside you. Inside your ass,” He clarified. Jensen was fully onboard with that plan. He reached for the lube on the nightstand but the ropes held him back, a reminder that Jensen was still bound.

He felt Jared’s digits pressing into him and Jensen moaned. Everything about Jared was big, including those huge fingers.

“Oohh,” Jensen moaned. “Jay! Please, hurry! I’m stretched enough!” He wanted to feel Jared’s cock splitting him open.

“If I want to take my time with you, I will,” Jared replied. But he grabbed the tube and coated his dick in the substance. When he started to push inside Jensen tried to squirm further on his dick, and cursed his restraints. And yet, being trapped like this and impaled on Jared’s huge dick was the hottest thing they’d ever done in the bedroom.

“Fuck, why did we not try this sooner?” Jensen muttered.

“Hm, I wonder why, Jen?” Jared drawled sarcastically. Jensen would have hit him if his arms weren’t bound.

Jared pressed inside until his balls rested against Jensen’s ass. “Babe, heads up, I might come in 30 seconds.”  
“What are you, a teenager?” Jensen teased. “Fuck me!” _I want to feel your cock all day tomorrow._

“Gonna make those bowlegs more obvious,” Jared promised. Jensen squirmed, his own dick curving against his stomach and dripping precome in a puddle.

“Jared, I need-,” He moaned when Jared’s cock jammed against his prostate. “Touch me!”

Jared smirked and wrapped one of his big paws around Jensen. He thrust his hips into the wonderful palm and he felt Jared’s hips started to jerk erratically the way they did right before he came. His hand pumped roughly at Jensen’s cock and combined with the feeling of Jared filling him up inside, Jensen screamed and came all over Jared’s fist. Jared’s head fell forward and bit Jensen’s should, gasping through his own orgasm.

They fell panting against each other. Jensen felt Jared’s dick softening inside him, but even soft it was huge inside him. Jensen shifted on it to fell it again and Jared groaned. “I can’t get hard again so soon, Jen.”

Jensen chuckled. “If only you had the recovery time of a teenager.”

“Sassy,” Jared said affectionately. “Let me get you out of these.” He slid out of Jensen and started to untie the ropes. He kissed the red skin on his ankles and wrists and then spooned up behind Jensen. “I love you, Jen.”   
“I know.” Jensen tangled his legs with Jared’s. “Maybe we could do more things like this.”

“Like what?”

“Kinky stuff,” Jensen said. “I mean, why not?”

Jared shook his head and sniggered. “You surprise me every day, Jensen Ackles.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you have a request for a story, comment!


End file.
